¿Odiar? Sin duda, eso duele
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: La ley de Murphy siempre fue un hechizo, un maleficio de esos de "¡te maldigo a ti y a todos tus descendientes!". Todo hechizo tiene sus reglas, y también la forma de ser destruido. Milo las descubre en cuanto cumple la mayoría de edad pero, ya sabéis, si algo puede salir mal...


**— ¿ODIAR? SIN DUDA ESO DUELE —**

 ** _Prologo_**

* * *

Una.

Ese es el número de veces que necesitas ver a Milo Peligró Murphy para darte cuenta de que él no es un chico hecho para odiar. A pesar de su sonada mala suerte, heredada de familia, Milo siempre tiene una sonrisa y ojos brillantes para todos. Y cuando digo todos, es todos. No solo a su familia, amigos y mascota, también a los funcionarios públicos, cualquier animal con el que se cruza por la calle, incluso a Elliott y a los chicos y adultos que le hacen ascos por su condición.

Milo podría toparse con el mayor y sangriento criminal de America y aun así tenderle una mano amiga sin ningún tipo de remordimiento (aunque, teniendo en cuenta la ley de Murphy, eso sin duda no iba a terminar bien para susodicho criminal). En definitiva, Milo Peligró Murphy no odia, es imposible para él hacerlo, pues sus ojos solo son capaces de ver el lado bueno de las cosas. Esa siempre fue sin duda la cualidad que le permitió vivir tan ricamente, aun con la maldición Murphy a cuestas.

Pero ahora las cosas han cambiado.

Y es que ahora Milo está obligado a fingir odiar a las personas que quiere (quienes son, prácticamente, todos), porque se ha vuelto la única manera de mantenerles a salvo.

Definitivamente duele, estar encerrado en tu habitación sin plan con Melissa y con Zack, porque claro, tonto sería de pasar el día con dos chicos que "odia", sin acercarse a sus padres y a su hermana, porque, se supone, detesta su presencia. En esa situación, Milo se pregunta cuanto tiempo más va a aguantar sin explotar, menos mal que aun le queda una vía de escape. Una persona con la que no necesita poner caras de desagrado ni fingir que nada anormal sucede, porque la rubia de ojos marrones sentada en esos momentos en la silla con ruedas de su escritorio es la culpable de todo. Y aun así es incapaz de odiarla.

— ¡Oye, con esto puedo desplazarme por el cuarto sin siquiera levantarme! —exclamó maravillada la joven (no tan joven) bruja culpable de la Ley de Murphy, hace ya varios siglos atrás, mientras que usaba sus pies para impulsar la silla que, con sus ruedas, la desplazaba por todo el espacio, haciendo efecto Pintball— Grandioso invento sin duda, este siglo XXI está lleno de sorpresas...

Era como escuchar hablar a un personaje de las series del Doctor Zone.

La ocurrencia hizo a Milo sonreír durante un ínfimo segundo, al menos le quedaba eso.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuvo en la Tierra, Señorita Bruja? —le preguntó el chico maldito.

— Ya te dije que puedes tutearme —le recordó—. Y unos cuantos siglos, hacía mucho que un varón Murphy no me daba tanto trabajo como tú.

— Puedo sentirme especial, entonces —dijo Milo, medio en broma, medio en serio, mientras que su vista se posó de nuevo en las páginas del Expediente del Expediente Doctor Zone.

Con su recientemente adquirida buena suerte no le había sido difícil conseguir ese libro tan codiciado por fans de la Ciencia Ficción. ¿Pero valía la pena? No, él sin duda prefería estar con Melissa y Zack a ese cochino libro. Lo cerró y lo dejó olvidado entre las cobijas de su cama, de forma tal que habría hecho gritar de ira a cualquier fan. La ley de Murphy nunca le iba a dejar tranquilo...

— Ya te dije —la Señorita Bruja habló, adivinando sus tristes pensamientos—, y permiteme que insista, que hay una forma con la que puedes ser un chico normal y olvidar este mal trago.

Milo negó.

— No he cambiado de opinión. No pienso renunciar a la Ley de Murphy y tampoco quiero legarsela a nadie. Sería muy cruel.

— Solo necesitas pensarlo un poco más —le aseguró la rubia.

Oyó el sonido de la puerta, Milo estaba dispuesto a salir de esa replica exacta de su habitación, creada por su subconsciente.

— ¿A dónde quieres ir?

— No lo sé, solo no quiero quedarme en casa todo el día.

La bruja asintió ante las palabras de su dócil víctima.

— Ten un día, entonces —ella no estaba precisamente en posición de decirle "ten un buen día" y tampoco quería decirle "ten un mal día". Eso sería pasarse de cruel, gracioso, pero cruel.

— Gracias —le contestó Milo pasando la puerta de su inconsciencia, a la vez que en el mundo real, el chico peli castaño despertaba de su sueño.

* * *

Nada más desperezarse de la siesta, el joven le dijo a su perro Diojee que se fuera de su habitación, lo más amablemente que pudo. El animal lamió la mejilla de su amo, quien se obligó a fingir indiferencia, y obedeció, a la par que Milo se aguantaba las ganas de acariciarle, no quería que nada malo le pasara a su amigo peludo, ya estuvo al borde de la muerte una vez. Porque ya no era como antes. Porque la Ley de Murphy era ahora mucho más peligrosa.

Un vez solo, el chico tomó su móvil y marcó el número de Melissa, quien contestó enseguida a su llamada.

— Hola, ¿esta Zack contigo? —le preguntó nada más notó que tenía señal.

— Así es... —le contestó la pelirroja desde la otra línea, no tenía el valor para confesarle de que en realidad se encontraban justo al frente de su casa.

— Oh, vale —un sustituto para la palabra "genial". Aun así dicho de la misma forma vivaracha de siempre, no quería que sus amigos notaran que poco a poco se estaba sumiendo en la tristeza, incluso estaba considerando la propuesta de la Señorita Bruja...—. ¿Puedes poner el altavoz?

— Claro.

— ¡Hey, Milo! ¿Qué pasa? —escuchó perfectamente nítida la voz de Zack.

— Chicos, solo quería que supierais que os sigo qu... ¡detestando! —se corrigió rápidamente. No fuera a ser que un tornado se llevase a sus "ex" amigos en un choque de dedos por culpa de su descuido.

— Lo sabemos, Milo —dijo Melissa, quedándose con el auténtico mensaje.

— Nosotros también te "odiamos", tío —contestó Zack—. Pero aquí alguien, alias yo, sigue creyendo que esto es injusto. ¿Por qué no aceptas las condiciones de la bruja? Los anteriores Murphy lo hicieron y les fue bien... bueno, todo lo bien que le puede ir a un Murphy.

Milo se cruzó de piernas sobre su cama.

— Porque no y punto.

¿Por qué nadie respetaba su decisión? ¡Era lo que él creía correcto y quería vivir con ello... más o menos!

— Y si...

— Ya he pensado mucho en ese "Y sí..." —interrumpio el Murphy—. Mi respuesta sigue siendo no.

— No nos gusta esto, Milo.

— Pero es la Ley...

— ¡La Ley de los Tontos! —exclamó Zack, harto— ¡O le dices a esa bruja que sí o te odiare de verdad!

Unas lágrimas bajaron por el rostro del peli castaño, mientras escuchaba el ruido de como Melissa golpeaba a Zack por atreverse a decir eso... y juraría que la queja del joven de piel morena sonó cerca.

— Hazlo entonces, me facilitarías las cosas... ¿idiota?—dijo dubitativo el Murphy antes de colgar y después hundir su rostro en la almohada.

Os preguntaréis. ¿Cómo llegó Milo Peligró Murphy a esta horrible situación? Psicológicamente alejado de sus seres queridos, todo por la seguridad de ellos, y con la bruja que maldijo a los varones de su familia siglos atrás como única compañía.

Bueno... la cosa comenzó así, pocos días antes de que Milo cumpliera 16 años...

* * *

 **Porque soy medianamente cruel, y porque la Ley de Murphy da muchísimo juego, y porque nunca aprendo, de eso nace este fic.**

 **Espero que este prologo os abriera boca para lo que se viene.**


End file.
